A Street Cat Name Sasuke
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: Mereka memang hanya hewan yang tak bisa berbicara namun mereka tetap memiliki rasa. Memiliki cinta, ketulusan, pengorbanan, dan kesetiaan yang terkadang melebihi manusia yang dijuluki makhluk paling sempurna. Sasucat. Friendship. Republish Fic. Kami dedikasikan untuk semua kucing di dunia. We Luv U, Kitten. DLDR.


Kami dedikasikan fic ini untuk Tod, Hitam, Manis, Kitty, Ryuki, Buncit, Rabbit, Kieran, dan Hana–semuanya itu kucing-kucing dan anak-anak kami tersayang *laugh*

Juga untuk kalian semua, **_Penyayang Kucing._**

Tahukah kalian jika kucing adalah pembaca karakter yang baik. Mereka hanya mau berada dekat dengan orang-orang yang berhati hangat n lembut. Seperti kami ini contohnya *phuiiih* :D

.

.

Title **: A Street Cat Name Sasuke**

Characters/ Pairing **: Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke**

Type **: Oneshot**

Genre **: Friendship/ Angst**

Rating **: T**

Author **: Gin And Amaya**

Disclaimer **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Summary :Mereka memang tak bisa berbicara namun mereka tetap memiliki rasa. Memiliki cinta, ketulusan, pengorbanan, dan kesetiaan yang terkadang melebihi manusia yang dijuluki makhluk paling sempurna. Sasucat! Friendship.

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan…

Hujan gerimis turun perlahan di siang yang panas ini. Hujan yang membawa serta aroma tanah kering kerontang yang naik ke udara bercampur aura kesedihan.

Buat Naruto hujan itu adalah teman sejatinya dalam kesepian. Hanya hujan yang tetap setia menemaninya di saat satu persatu orang mulai pergi meninggalkannya. Butirannya yang bening, jernih dan lembut dengan setia menuruni rambut pirang kusamnya untuk kemudian memeluk tubuh kecilnya yang kurus dalam dingin dan basah.

"Sabar ya, Naruto."

"…"

"Sudah… jangan menangis Naruto."

"…"

"Ayo, pulang Naruto. Hujan."

"…"

Kebun kosong yang dipenuhi semak belukar tak terawat yang dijadikan pekuburan liar itu kini perlahan mulai sepi. Satu persatu orang-orang pergi setelah menepuk-nepuk kepala bocah kecil berambut pirang yang terus duduk bertahan di depan gundukan tanah merah yang telah menimbun satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada untuknya. Sebelum mereka pergi, ada juga 1-2 orang yang memeluknya sebentar disertai tatapan iba dan gumaman kasihan untuk kemudian pergi, pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Hanya itu yang mereka bisa berikan. Rasa iba. Apalagi yang mereka bisa berikan? Tidak mungkin bagi mereka menawarkan tempat berteduh jika mereka sendiri sudah tidur berjejalan di rumah kardus mereka yang sempit dengan anak-anak mereka yang banyak seperti itik. Beban hidup mereka sendiri memang sudah berat. Menampung bocah kecil kurus itu berarti akan menambah satu lagi jumlah mulut yang harus mereka beri makan.

Bocah itu masih duduk dengan keras kepala menatap gundukan tanah merah di hadapannya ditemani hujan dan tarian ilalang. Airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir sementara hidungnya menyedot ingusnya keras-keras dan menyekanya dengan lengan. Pipinya penuh dengan coreng moreng tanah merah. Ia tak mengerti. Ia terlalu polos untuk mengerti mengapa Kakek Jiraiya dimasukkan ke dalam tanah. Yang ia tahu kakeknya sakit keras berbulan-bulan dan terus menerus batuk mengeluarkan darah segar. Kakeknya yang akhirnya menyerah pada keletihan hidup dan tubuhnya yang semakin rapuh. Kakeknya pergi dan meninggalkannya. Selama-lamanya. Sendirian. Sebatang kara. Orang-orang hanya bilang Kakek Jiraiya sudah senang sekarang dan tinggal di surga. Naruto tak mengerti mengapa Kakeknya tidak mengajaknya juga sehingga bisa ikut tinggal dan senang di surga. Ayah? Ibu? Ia tak pernah mengenal keduanya. Ia hanya mengenal Kakek Jiraiya. Kakek tua pemulung yang merawatnya sejak bayi.

Hujan turun semakin deras, membuat bocah itu menengadah menatap langit dan mencecap air hujan dengan bibirnya yang pecah-pecah dan kering. Perutnya terasa perih dan lapar. Ia pun bangkit terhuyung dan mengusap nisan batu itu dengan tangannya yang kecil seraya bergumam, "Naruto pulang ya, Kek. Kakek baik-baik saja di sini ya. Kakek jangan sedih. Naruto pasti kuat. Kakek selalu bilang Naruto kuat kan?"

Dengan kaki kecilnya yang kurus Naruto melangkah gontai. Tak dihiraukannya telapak kakinya yang tertusuk duri-duri di batang _**putri malu**_. Ada rasa sakit yang jauh lebih meyakitkan. Di sini. Di dalam dadanya.

"Ngeooong,"

Tiba-tiba lamunannya terputus saat mendengar suara lemah mengeong seekor kucing. Ia terus mencari-cari arah sumber suara dari got di pinggir jalan. Naruto menuruni got yang dipenuhi air kotor berlumpur yang bau. Tampak di atas kaleng bekas biskuit yang teronggok dipenuhi lumpur busuk, seekor anak kucing kurus berbulu hitam pekat berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar menahan dingin. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh lumpur bau. Mungkin tadi ia terperosok jatuh ke dalam got dan setelah susah payah keluar dari jeratan lumpur ia meraih kaleng bekas biskuit dan mencengkramkan cakar mungilnya dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan agar tak kembali masuk ke dalam lumpur.

Naruto tampak iba melihat kucing itu. Entah mengapa ia seolah melihat cerminan dirinya sendiri di dalam diri kucing itu. Kurus, kecil, ringkih, tak berdaya, sendirian di dunia. Naruto refleks meraup tubuh gemetar si kucing kecil dan membawanya di tangkupan tangannya. "Shhh… tenang. Kau sudah aman. Ada aku. Kau tidak akan sendiri lagi kucing kecil. Kita akan bersama. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji."

"Meoooong," sahut si kucing kecil dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih.

Hujan di tengah hari yang panas itu menjadi saksi. Saksi atas sebuah janji yang terucap.

.

.

Hujan deras turun bagaikan ditumpahkan dari langit disertai angin kencang yang membuat dahan-dahan pohon yang berdiri sepanjang pinggir jalan raya distrik tujuh meliuk tertampar rebah ke kiri dan kanan tak berdaya. Daun-daun dan ranting-rantingnya banyak yang patah untuk kemudian terhempas di atas jalan yang becek berlumpur bersama air yang mulai menggenang. Sesekali kilatan petir menyilaukan mata berbentuk huruf "Z" yang tajam tampak membelah langit malam yang dipenuhi gumpalan awan kumulus tebal dan gelap disusul gelegarnya yang memekakkan telinga.

Malam ini belum terlalu larut benar, tetapi jalan raya mulai agak lengang dari kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Hanya sesekali ada mobil ataupun motor yang menerobos hujan yang nyaris menjadi badai di malam bulan Oktober ini.

Di ujung jalan tampak sesosok tubuh bocah lelaki kurus berambut pirang kusam dengan pakaian dekil dan tanpa alas kaki, berlari kencang menerobos hujan. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan. Bibirnya tampak pucat membiru dan giginya terdengar bergemeletuk. Sesekali kakinya yang panjang dan kurus terpeleset saat berlari di atas lumpur yang licin. Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian ia sampai di bawah jembatan _fly over_ yang membelah jalan protokol. Lampu jalan yang bersinar kuning pucat sedikit bersahabat dengan memberi kehangatan lewat cahayanya yang berpendar menerangi kolong jembatan. Bocah itu berjalan cepat menuju deretan rumah kardus kecil kumuh menyedihkan yang terletak tepat di bawah tiang beton pancang jembatan sambil memeras air dari ujung kaos dan celananya. Tak lupa ia mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya hingga air muncrat kemana-mana.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Tadaimaaaaa!" Suara bocah kecil itu terdengar nyaring melengking membelah bunyi deras hujan. Seringai lebar muncul di bibirnya yang gemetar membiru saat melihat siluet sebentuk kepala berbulu melongok keluar dari "pintu" rumah kardusnya.

"Meoooong," Seekor kucing kurus berbulu hitam sepekat malam berlari-lari kecil menyambutnya pulang dan kini menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke betis kurusnya sebelum menengadah dan mengendus-ngendus kantong kresek hitam yang dibawanya.

"Hei… kau lapar ya, Sasuke? Maaf ya aku baru pulang. Ayo kita makan sama-sama. Aku juga lapar." Bocah itu bergegas meraup tubuh berbulu si kucing hitam yang dipanggilnya 'Sasuke', dan mulai merayap masuk ke rumah kardusnya yang sempit.

Sampai di dalam bocah itu langsung membuka kaos dan celananya yang basah dan menjemurnya di atas seutas tali rafia yang diikat dari ujung ke ujung tiang rumah kardusnya. Kemudian diambilnya sehelai kaos lusuh dan celana belel dari dalam kardus bekas mi di sudut ruang. Ia merasa hangat kini. Ia pun bergegas membuka bungkusan dalam kantong kresek hitam itu. Sebungkus nasi putih yang sudah dingin dan keras dengan sepotong tempe goreng dan kuah sayur. Ia membagi dua nasi itu sama rata dengan kucingnya.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke. Hari ini karena hujan deras aku tidak bisa ke kedai Paman Teuchi. Jadi aku tidak bisa membawakanmu tulang ikan dan tulang ayam. Maaf ya. Sekarang kita nikmati saja apa yang masih bisa kita makan ya."

"Nom nom nom," sahut si kucing lahap.

Ocehan monolog si bocah ditingkahi suara ngeong-ngeong si kucing terdengar saat mereka mulai makan dengan lahap. Sebungkus nasi dingin yang mereka nikmati berdua terasa begitu nikmat dan bisa mengusir rasa perih yang sedari tadi melilit perut.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Setiap hari aku lewat sebuah rumah makan mewaaaaah sekali. Banyak sekali yang makan di sana. Semuanya orang-orang kaya. Makanannya kelihatannya enak-enak. Aku sampai mencucurkan air liur melihatnya. Di luarnya ada gambar ikan besaaaaar sekali. Kapan-kapan aku mau makan di sana. Tenang, aku akan membungkuskan untukmu juga. Makanya doakan agar hasil memulungku besok banyak ya," kekek si bocah pirang sambil asyik mengunyah nasi yang terasa begitu nikmat hanya karena si ibu warung berbaik hati menyiramkan kuah santan opor ayam ke nasi itu.

"Meooooooong," Kucing hitam kurus itu sudah selesai menghabiskan 'jatah' makannya dan kini asyik menjilat-jilat kertas nasinya membuat bocah itu berhenti menyuap.

"Kau masih lapar ya? Ini untukmu saja. Aku sudah kenyang." Bocah itu kemudian memberikan sisa nasinya kepada si kucing yang langsung menyerbunya dengan lahap. Sejujurnya ia pun masih lapar. Tapi ia bergegas meminum banyak-banyak air putih agar perutnya kenyang.

Bocah itu kini meringkuk di sudut rumah kardus di atas sehelai futon bekas yang dia temukan di tempat sampah di kompleks mewah yang kemarin ia lewati. Di tempat sampah itu juga dia menemukan banyak sekali bekas makanan sisa yang sepertinya begitu lezat.

Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan tidak adil. Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan orang kaya dan orang miskin? Orang kaya yang bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang semudah membalik telapak tangan. Orang kaya yang sekali makan di restoran bisa mencukupi makannya selama setahun. Orang kaya yang sering membuang-buang makanan sementara ia sendiri susah payah memulung barang rongsokan dari pagi sampai sore hanya demi bisa membeli sebungkus nasi dingin dengan lauk tempe goreng yang kini sudah keras seperti ban karet.

Ahhh… Tuhan tidak adil.

Tuhan juga kejam.

Begitu pikir seorang Naruto kecil.

Naruto kini meringkukkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk dan letih di atas futon sambil memeluk Sasuke yang setelah menghabiskan makannya, menghampirinya dan menyusup masuk di ketiaknya untuk saling berbagi kehangatan tubuh. Malam itu Naruto mimpi indah sekali. Ia mimpi makan ayam goreng dengan tepung garing kriuk-kriuk yang hanya pernah ia lihat gambarnya. Sesungging senyuman lebar dan setetes air liur kini terlihat mengalir dari bibirnya sementara Sasuke mendengkur ringan di balik rengkuhan ketiaknya.

Hujan masih turun dengan lebatnya dan menjadi musik pengantar tidur bagi sepasang bocah kecil itu.

.

.

Aura kebahagiaan menyebar dengan cepat di tengah kekumuhan rumah kardus di bawah _fly over_ itu bagaikan aroma daging panggang menggiurkan dari sate yang dibakar. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun—dan tak jarang sudah mencapai generasi ketiga, mereka tinggal dalam kekumuhan, pemerintah mulai memperhatikan mereka.

Sebuah kompleks rumah susun yang nyaman sudah tersedia untuk mereka tempati. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka tahu seperti apa rasanya tinggal di rumah berdinding tembok, beratap eternit, berlantai keramik halus yang dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka memakai lampu pijar dan bukan lampu teplok. Untuk pertama kalinya juga mereka punya kamar mandi sendiri di dalam rumah dan tidak harus antri berjam-jam sambil menenteng gayung dan ember di pemandian umum yang kumuh. Kamar mandi yang ada kran yang hanya tinggal diputar dan langsung keluar air. Tak perlu lagi mereka susah payah mengambil air dari sumur bor dengan ember yang diikat dengan tali kemudian dilempar ke dalam sumur dan dikerek ke atas dengan susah payah.

Ah… begitu banyak hal-hal di dunia ini yang kadang kita anggap biasa-biasa saja bahkan jarang kita syukuri, tapi bagi orang lain itu adalah anugerah yang sangat mahal dan terkira. Di antara ratusan wajah-wajah bahagia itu hanya Naruto yang tampak murung. Bagaimana tidak? Ia akan ditampung di sebuah rumah singgah yang dikelola kakak-kakak relawan yang baik hati. Tapi sayang Sasuke tak boleh ikut bersamanya.

Sasuke.

Buat orang lain mungkin ia hanya seekor kucing kampung berbulu hitam yang tidak berharga. Tapi buat Naruto, Sasuke adalah segalanya. Sasuke adalah sahabatnya. Sasuke yang selalu setia menunggunya pulang. Sasuke yang pernah mencuri dan menyeret dengan susah payah sekantong bakpau hangat dari tukang bakpau dan membawanya ke rumah kardus mereka. Membawa bakpau hangat saat perutnya sedang melilit kelaparan. Ia yang sakit tidak memulung selama dua hari. Tidak memulung berarti tidak makan. Naruto masih ingat lezatnya rasa bakpau hangat itu. Ia masih ingat memakannya dengan tangan gemetar saking laparnya. Ia masih ingat memakannya dengan airmata menggenang di mata birunya. Mata yang menyiratkan sejuta terima kasih pada kucing buluknya yang sayang padanya, walau dengan nada becanda dia menyentil sayang telinga Sasuke seraya memarahinya karena telah 'nakal mencuri'.

Buat Naruto, Sasuke adalah separuh hatinya.

Separuh jiwanya.

Sasuke yang selalu ada di sisinya. Setia menemaninya saat ia lapar dan kedinginan. Hanya Sasuke yang sabar mendengarkan ocehannya tentang ayah dan ibu yang tega membuangnya. Hanya Sasuke yang bersedia memeluknya saat malam-malam sepi menyergapnya dalam rasa mencekik.

Hanya Sasuke…

Hanya Sasuke…

Dan kini ia harus 'membuang' temannya, sahabatnya, saudaranya, hanya agar dia bisa tinggal di rumah singgah yang nyaman. Hanya demi pakaian bagus yang hangat. Hanya demi bisa makan sehari 3 kali. Hanya demi bisa mengecap pendidikan di bangku sekolah. Hanya demi itu semuakah dia harus membuang separuh hatinya? Hanya demi itu dia harus melupakan janjinya? Janji yang pernah terucap satu tahun yang silam.

" _Shhh… tenang. Kau sudah aman. Ada aku. Kau tidak akan sendiri lagi kucing kecil. Kita akan bersama. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji."_

Semurah itukah arti sebuah janji baginya?

Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatku! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan saudaraku! Lebih baik aku tetap tinggal di rumah kardus ini. Lebih baik aku tetap sering merasakan lapar dan dingin. Tapi aku masih memiliki Sasuke. Memiliki sesuatu yang berharga buatku dan akan aku perjuangkan.

Aku tahu betapa tidak enaknya rasanya dibuang. Aku tahu betapa tidak enaknya rasanya ditinggalkan. Aku tahu betapa tidak enaknya rasanya dilupakan. Sepi… Sendiri… Hampa…

Sasuke! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Jangan pernah ragukan janjiku padamu.

.

.

Bocah pirang itu menatap nanar ke arah para tetangganya yang sibuk mengepak barang sana-sini. Ia terdiam di atas kedua kakinya, sesekali menoleh ke belakang, ke arah rumah kardusnya berada. Ia kembali menatap orang-orang yang baginya kini terasa asing itu. Mereka benar-benar akan pergi, batinnya. Tapi ia tak bersedih. Ia masih memiliki Sasuke yang menemaninya melewati hari-hari di rumah kardusnya.

Mengingat kucing hitam bulukan itu, sepasang mata birunya mulai mencari-cari sosok kurus Sasuke di antara kaki-kaki manusia yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah kerumunan, menunduk sembari mendecak memanggil Sasuke. Hingga matahari telah melewati kepala, dan kerumunan mulai menyepi, kucing itu tak kunjung ia temukan. Ia kembali ke rumah kardus, duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Naruto mendesah, mencoba berpikir kalau Sasuke mungkin sedang mencari makan, atau mencuri bakpau lagi. Bocah pirang itu tertawa.

Namun tawanya berangsur-angsur menghilang saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sasuke sudah kembali. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Kucing kurus itu nampak terseok dan suaranya terdengar merintih dan mengerang lemah. Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya tak percaya. Seketika airmata langsung merebak di matanya. Ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri, Sasuke-nya nampak merangkak dengan sisa-sisa tenaga menuju rumah kardus mereka. Mata biru Naruto lalu mendapati sebuah mobil jip tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke merangkak tertatih. Tidak mungkin, teriaknya dalam hati. Tidak mungkin mobil itu… Naruto tak kuasa bergerak. Gravitasi bumi seolah menahan tubuhnya agar tak berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke… bagian tubuhnya ke bawah remuk terlindas roda mobil. Sasuke terus merangkak hingga jejak darah mengikutinya. Napasnya terdengar memburu dan berat. Ngeong lemah kesakitan terdengar dari bibirnya yang mengalirkan darah. Matanya mulai terlihat memutih. Tapi kucing kecil itu terus merayap.

Ia ingin pulang.

Pulang ke rumah kardusnya yang penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

Pulang ke pelukan sahabatnya.

Pulang dan merebahkan tubuh letihnya ke pangkuan paha malaikat berambut pirangnya.

Pulang.

Ia sudah letih. Sakit sekali. Napasnya mulai tersengal satu-satu. Ia sudah tak tahan. Tapi ia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan terakhir. Sesaat matanya yang semula redup memutih membuka perlahan dan terlihat berkilau saat menatap tuannya berlari ke arahnya dan kini merengkuhnya dalam dekapan dada kurusnya sehingga darahnya membasahi kaos kumal Naruto. Sasuke pun mengeong dalam bisikan lemah. "Meooong,"

" _Terima kasih sahabatku… terima kasih atas segalanya. Setelah ini kau tidak akan sendirian lagi. Setelah ini, kehidupanmu akan baik-baik saja. Pergilah bersama mereka…"_

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke. Sahabat kecilku…" Bocah pirang itu terisak. Air semakin membanjiri mata dan hidungnya saat menyadari jika Sasuke berkorban untuknya. Naruto menengadah, memohon kepada Tuhan untuk tidak mengambi sahabatnya, meski ia tahu hal itu percuma saja. Tubuh bagian bawah Sasuke hancur. Tangannya bahkan tak lagi merasakan tulang-tulang kucing kecil itu. "Sasuke… sahabatku…"

Langit kembali berubah kelabu. Seiring kepergian awan biru, kucing kecil itupun terkulai dalam dekapannya. Kucing kecil itu, Sasuke-nya, mempertaruhkan hidupnya demi sahabatnya agar mendapat kehidupan yang lebih layak.

Dalam keheningan hujan, Naruto kembali berderai air mata.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Glosarium** :

*) A Street Cat Name Sasuke : Judul fic ini diambil dari sebuah novel berjudul "A Street Cat Name Bob", yang ditulis oleh James Bown.

*) Putri malu : _Mimosa pudica_ adalah perdu pendek anggota suku polong-polongan yang mudah dikenal karena daun-daunnya yang dapat secara cepat menutup/ layu dengan sendirinya saat disentuh.

.

Gin note : Pas ngedit scene ending, sumpah, saya hampir nggak kuat. Soalnya keingat kejadian pas SMP, dimana kucing saya, Tod beneran kegilas mobil. Hari Senin saat itu. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, saya di sekolah pad Tod kegilas. Jadi ayah saya yang menguburnya di bawah pohon jambu depan rumah.

Amaya note : Mamam tidak sempat mengenalmu, Tod. Tapi Mamam yakin, Mamam pasti sayang sama Tod *sedih*


End file.
